Saver Gamer
by Kratopro2017
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction contiene todo lo que les gustaría como Rukato, Renaguil, Henrury, Terrierlop, Zelink, acción, drama, peleas, y suspensos, entre otros, menos Sonamy,(es que no me gusta) tal vez haga un juego de esto XD. Bueno comencemos (recuerda que esta historia tiene todos los personajes de juegos y de anime, talvez :v)
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1: el apagón

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction contiene todo lo que les gustaría como Rukato, Renaguil, Henrury, Terrierlop, Zelink, acción, drama, peleas, y suspensos, entre otros, menos Sonamy,(es que no me gusta) tal vez haga un juego de esto XD. Bueno comencemos:

Todo comienza con un niño de 14 años llamado Samael (Ya verán porque se llama así), vivía solo casi todo el tiempo, le gusta hacer música, jugar juegos y ver anime; un día jugando The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild, vino su amigo llamado Alex (también de 14 años) a entregarle algunos juegos que ya había terminado

Alex:(toco la puerta)-Samael estas ahí?, te vine a traer los juegos que ya no utilizo

Samael se paro corriendo del sofá y le abrió la puerta

Samael: hola Alex ¿como estas?

Alex: bien aquí te traje cuatro juegos

Samael: bien gracias (recibió los juegos), pasa a jugar un rato si quieres

Alex: no puedo es que tengo que salir a comprar con mi mamá, bueno nos vemos

Samael: Chao (despidiéndose con la mano)

Samael volvió a su casa y vio los juegos

Samael: mmmm…. Como que jugare pokken tournaiment

Comenzó a jugar media hora online hasta que los personajes no se movían Samael pensó que era un bug y que era normal después se fue la luz y pensó:

Samael:(que pasa esto es muy raro)

Fue por su teléfono a llamar a su amigo y le contesto

Samael: hola Alex ¿por allá se fue la luz?

Alex: Si mira la noticias de la web

Samael: OK

Samael dejo el teléfono con la llamada encendida por si acaso y miro las noticias en la web

Periodista: Debemos informarles que hubo un apagón mundial de luz a causa de un bug en la web (señala a un mapa de donde llega el apagón)

Alex: bueno no pensaba que esto era en todo el mundo

Samael: Alex ¿en donde estas?

Alex: bueno yo estoy e(estática) plaz(estática) hol?(estática)

Samael: ¿hola? ¿Alex?

Y se colgó la llamada, Samael miro en su teléfono y no había señal y pensó que se encontraba en el centro comercial en la plaza ya que menciono algo parecido, Samael salió de su casa, cuando salió vio mucho humo en una parte y fue a investigar. Cuando llego vio muchos carros chocados a causa del apagón y vio personas lastimadas y no dudó en ayudarles

Samael: ¿!necesitan ayuda ¡? (gritando)

Señor: !si por favor aquí¡( desesperado)

Samael fue a buscarlo lo encontró y lo ayudo a salir el estaba con 5 personas más; Cuando salieron el carro estaba botando humo y Samael dijo:

Samael: !COORRAN QUE VA A EXPLOTAR¡

Mientras se iba Samael escucho un llanto de una niña y un niño pidiendo ayuda y no dudo en ayudar

Samael:Denme la mano

Primero fue la niña y después el niño, escucho un sonido fuerte agudo y vio un carro en llamas mientras que el intento también irse, no pudo ya que se le atasco el pie en un hueco intento sacarlo y pudo hacerlo pero tarde ya que iba a explotar cuando exploto, algo lo ayudo a salir, pero no ileso se sentía débil, estaba mareado hasta que se medio desmayo

Viendo entre ojos abiertos vio una luz diciéndole con una voz femenina

?: Hey ¿en serio este es todo tu poder? Pensé que eras más fuerte, me das lastima la verdad

Samael: ¿quién eres? (con voz débil)

?: Si te lo dijera no habría sorpresa jeje

Samael se paro lentamente y cuando volvió en si no vio nada pensó que era solo una ilusión, solo vio a las personas a las que había ayudado dándole las gracias

señor:¿necesitas ayuda?

Samael: no gracias ya me siento mejor (con una sonrisa)

Y después se fue de ahí a buscar a su amigo cuando paso por la plaza tuvo una llamada, era Alex

Alex: Hola Samael ¿estás bien? Es que hay un alboroto en la ciudad

Samael: Si ¿en donde estas? (preocupado)

Alex: en mi casa acabe de llegar, disculpa por no decirte es que no había señal

Samael: no te preocupes ya me voy a mi casa, bueno nos vemos

Alex: Chao ve con cuidado

Samael: OK

Samael: (no importa pero ahora ¿cómo regreso?)

Pasó por un callejón y se encontró con alguien

Samael: ¿pero no eres?...

?: Si sígueme…

CONTINUARA…

Notas del Autor

Bueno este es el primer episodio de los otros mas esta serie va a tener como 75 o 77 capítulos depende, Acepto todo tipo de ayuda además compártanlo (si quieren), Samael significa la furia de Dios ya verán porque lo puse :)…

Adioos

ATTE: Kratopro2017


	2. Cap 2: El Comienzo Del Viaje

Cap. 2: El Comienzo Del Viaje (un mundo Digimon)

Cuando Samael pasó por un callejón se encontró con alguien

Samael: ¿pero no eres?...

?: Si sígueme…

Samael comenzó a seguirla y le dijo

Samael: ¿Quién eres? (dudoso de para donde lo lleva)

?: No creas tontito que te lo iba a decir, solo sígueme (con una sonrisa)

Samael: ¿a dónde me llevas?

?: Ya lo vistes ¿no?

Samael: No se dé que me hablas yo nunca he venido aquí

?: Llegamos

Samael: ¿pero este no es el (recordando: (Periodista: Debemos informarles que hubo un apagón mundial de luz a causa de un bug en la web (señala a un mapa de donde llega el apagón) el lugar de donde ocurrió el apagón?

?: No fue un apagón

Samael: ¿uh? (curioso)

?: Hubo un ataque de un virus en la red llamado corruptión (si tienen otro nombre mejor déjenlo en los comentarios XD) comenzó como un virus normal que puede borrarse pero cuando lo lanzaron a la web, comenzó borrando los servers hasta que elimino todo lo que está unido con el internet y si absorbe más datos y no lo detienen saldrá de la web, borrara todo el mundo incluido universos

Samael: ¿y quién va a detenerlo?

?: ¿Acaso eres tonto o te haces?

Samael: no entiendo (confundido)

?: Eres tu Samael

Samael: ¿pero como detendré algo así?

?: Ya veras

Entonces la mujer extraña de color azul brillante y Samael entraron al la fábrica de electricidad y entraron a un cuarto que adentro tenían muchas computadoras encendidas que decían "ERROR WEB" en el frente había una cabina y la extraña le dice a Samael

?: Entra adentro

Samael: ¿Porque?

?: Solo entra

Samael: no hasta que me digas tu nombre

Entonces la extraña le empujo adentro y le cerró la puerta

Samael: ¡DEJAME SALIR AHORA! (Gritando)

?: No te preocupes jeje, además me llamo 120TH-stll pero me puedes llamar Stella, nos vemos luego jeje (con una sonrisa)

Samael: Déjame salir ahora Stella, por favor (medio triste)

Stella: no vemos dentro de un rato, adiós

Stella presiono un botón y samael miro sus manos y tenia guantes con tres aros cada uno, (los guantes son uno negro con azul y otro blanco con rojo) y después desapareció, y apareció en otro lugar y dijo

Samael: Donde estoooooooyyyyyy (mientras le dieron un golpe en la cara, en cámara lenta XD)

Samael fue lanzado bruscamente por el golpe contra una reja que se rompió

Samael: hay mi cara pero me duele todo el cuerpo

Y vio a alguien pelear contra otro pero no sabía quiénes eran, entonces vio…, y eran Renamon que estaba peleando contra Guilmon que estaba desmayado y no dudo en interponerse

Renamon: ¿Que fue eso al que golpie?, bueno no importa ahora si terminare contigo

Takato: no le pegues acaba de nacer (en medio de Renamon Y Guilmon)

Rika: no te metas en una pelea entre digimons

Takato: obvio que me meto no me quedare parado mientras veo como destruyen a mi digimon

Rika: empújalo contra un árbol y acaba con el digimon

Renamon: si

Renamon empuja a Takato hacia un árbol

Takato: nooo… (Con voz débil y se desmayo)

Renamon se prepara para acabar con Guilmon pero entonces…, viene Samael y se interpone

Samael: ¿Porque tanto empeño en eliminarlo? (con confianza, pero con un poco de miedo)

Rika: ¿quién eres?

Samael: Soy Samael y defenderé a este digimon como sea posible, ¿y tú?

Rika: no es de tu incumbencia, Renamon apártalo del camino

Renamon: Si

?: ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

Samael: ¿quién es?

Entonces Renamon intenta empujarlo pero samael lo esquiva

Rika: ya me canse de estas payasadas, acaba con el

Renamon: Pero Rika…

Rika: Sin peros, te di una orden

Renamon: Ok (no tan segura de sí misma)

Renamon: !Touhakken¡

Renamon utiliza su ataque (que es dar múltiples golpes con mucha rapidez)

Samael cerró los ojos en espera del golpe pero…, por alguna razón sus manos pararon los golpes, entonces Samael miro sus manos y vio como una pequeña parte del primer aro de sus manos se desvaneció

Samael: ¿uh? (confundido), ¿pero qué paso?

Rika: solo fue suerte, acaba con el

Renamon: si, ¡Touhakken!

Volvió a pasar lo mismo

Rika: ¿pero cómo puede hacer eso?, ¡te dije que acabaras con él!

Renamon: lo siento Rika esta vez lo hare, ¡Touhakken!

Comenzó a dar golpes más rápidos samael no podía creer que los estaba bloqueando todos y al final le dio 2 golpes a Renamon leves, y vio sus guantes y los aros ya estaban a punto de acabarse entonces fue ahí cuando Renamon utilizo su técnica…

Renamon: ¡Koyoutetsu! (Soltando Diamantes afiladas contra Samael)

Y por alguna razón no le hizo nada

Samael: ¿qué es esto? (mientras miraba en sus manos dos espadas una blanca con roja y otra negra con azul)

Rika: (¿y ahora?, pensó)

Entonces Samael por alguna razón se movió y le metió múltiples golpes que dejo debilitada a Renamon, pero por alguna razón se debilito y estaba mareado, y vio en sus manos como parpadeaban los 3 aros de sus manos de rojo

Samael: ¿pero qué me pasa?

Mientras que Rika: ¿p p pero que pa paso? (tartamudeando), ¿cómo pudo debilitar así a Renamon?

Renamon: Rika…

Rika: pero ¿como pudistes fallarme así, y mas con un simple humano (aunque no parezca, pensó)?

Renamon: lo siento

Rika: no lo sientas solo no me falles así

Renamon: lo se pero… ¿qué es eso? (Mientras miraba a Samael)

Samael había recibido un Digivice pero no había digimon alguno

Samael: ¿qué es esto? (mientras miraba lo que tenia mareado)

Rika: es un Digivice pero no veo un digimon

Samael: jeje que raro (y se desmayo)

CNTINUARA…

Notas del Autor

Bueno este es el cap.2 espero que les allá gustado subiré dos capítulos solo los lunes, bueno nos vemos XD

ATTE: kratopro2017


End file.
